Camp WannaRunnaRound / Barney's Adventure Bus / Barney's Good Day, Good Night (Standard Version)
1997 for 2003 Opening Previews * Hit Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 97 * Part 1: Camp WannaRunnaRound Intro * Part 2: CWRR - Chapter 1 * Part 3: The Noble Duke of York (1997 Version) * Part 4: CWRR - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997 Version) * Part 6: CWRR - Chapter 3 * Part 7: The Exercise Song (1997 Version) * Part 8: CWRR - Chapter 4 * Part 9: The Lake Medley (1997 Version) * Part 10: CWRR - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Oh Where Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone (1997 Version) * Part 12: CWRR - Chapter 6 * Part 13: A Hiking We Will Go (1997 Version) * Part 14: CWRR - Chapter 7 * Part 15: London Bridge (1997 Version) * Part 16: CWRR - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Pick Up Your Part of the World (1997 Version) * Part 18: CWRR - Chapter 9 * Part 19: That is What it Means to Be a Friend (1997 Version) * Part 20: CWRR - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Bingo (1997 Version) * Part 22: CWRR - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Scary Stories (1997 Version) * Part 24: CWRR - Chapter 12 * Part 25: Listen to the Night Time (1997 Version) * Part 26: CWRR - Chapter 13 * Part 27: Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise, 1997 Version) * Part 28: CWRR - Chapter 14 * Part 29: I Love You (1997 Version) * Part 30: CWRR - Chapter 15 * Part 31: Camp WannaRunnaRound Credits * Part 32: Barney's Adventure Bus Intro * Part 33: BAB - Chapter 1 * Part 34: It's a Beautiful Day (1997 Version) * Part 35: BAB - Chapter 2 * Part 36: The Land of Make Believe (1997 Version) * Part 37: BAB - Chapter 3 * Part 38: The Wheels on the Bus (1997 Version) * Part 39: BAB - Chapter 4 * Part 40: Let's Go on an Adventure (1997 Version) * Part 41: BAB - Chapter 5 * Part 42: Happy Dancing (1997 Version) * Part 43: BAB - Chapter 6 * Part 44: Castles So High (1997 Version) * Part 45: BAB - Chapter 7 * Part 46: Make a Dough (1997 Version) * Part 47: BAB - Chapter 8 * Part 48: Nothing Beats a Pizza (1997 Version) * Part 49: BAB - Chapter 9 * Part 50: Get Along Little Doggies (1997 Version) * Part 51: BAB - Chapter 10 * Part 52: Home on the Range (1997 Version) * Part 53: Turkey in the Straw (1997 Version) * Part 54: BAB - Chapter 11 for End of the Wild West * Part 55: BAB - Chapter 12 for Start of the Circus * Part 56: The Elephant Song (1997 Version) * Part 57: BAB - Chapter 13 * Part 58: The Popcorn Song (1997 Version) * Part 59: BAB - Chapter 14 * Part 60: The Baby Bop Hop (1997 Version) * Part 61: BAB - Chapter 15 * Part 62: Our Friend BJ Had a Band (1997 Version) * Part 63: BAB - Chapter 16 * Part 64: I Love You (1997 Version) * Part 65: BAB - Chapter 17 * Part 66: Barney's Adventure Bus Credits * Part 67: Barney's Good Day, Good Night Intro * Part 68: BGDGN - Chapter 1 * Part 69: Four Little Butterflies (1997 Version) * Part 70: BGDGN - Chapter 2 * Part 71: Mr Sun (1997 Version) * Part 72: BGDGN - Chapter 3 * Part 73: The Barney Bag (1997 Version) * Part 74: BGDGN - Chapter 4 * Part 75: What Makes a Flower So Pretty (1997 Version) * Part 76: BGDGN - Chapter 5 * Part 77: Growing (1997 Version) * Part 78: BGDGN - Chapter 6 * Part 79: Getting Ready for Bed (1997 Version) * Part 80: BGDGN - Chapter 7 * Part 81: Just One More Thing (1997 Version) * Part 82: BGDGN - Chapter 8 * Part 83: Lullaby and Goodnight (1997 Version) * Part 84: BGDGN - Chapter 9 * Part 85: Listen to the Night Time (1997 Version) * Part 86: BGDGN - Chapter 10 * Part 87: Are You Sleeping (1997 Version) * Part 88: BGDGN - Chapter 11 * Part 89: Aiken Drum (1997 Version) * Part 90: BGDGN - Chapter 12 * Part 91: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (1997 Version) * Part 92: BGDGN - Chapter 13 * Part 93: Mr Sun (Reprise, 1997 Version) * Part 94: BGDGN - Chapter 14 * Part 95: I Love You (1997 Version) * Part 96: BGDGN - Chapter 15 * Part 97 and Final Part: Barney's Good Day, Good Night Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Episodes * Camp WannaRunnaRound * Barney's Adventure Bus * Barney's Good Day, Good Night Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation